The Great Treasure Find
by Toni The Mink
Summary: An old SatAM fic I wrote about 2 or three years ago. Sonic and Tails go out in search of treasure. But after hearing their scheme, Sally and Amy venture off to find the treasure themselves. Who will get there first?


The Great Treasure Find  
Written by: Toni Ferraro  
Sonic and any other related indica copyrighted to SEGA Enterprises, & DiC  
----------------  
  
"Hey Sonic! Wait up!"  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog looked over his shoulder to see his best pal, Tails, flying behind him. "C'mon, Tails," he called, "you're just about 1.07 second away from my record!"  
  
Tails panted as he tried to keep up to his idol, "Why do you have to be so fast?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sonic as he sped faster, "but I certainly like it! Pick up the pace!"   
  
Tails valiantly tried to keep up with Sonic, and panted the whole way. As he had his head down, he crashed into a low branch on a tree. He fell to the ground, holding his head.  
  
Sonic sped to him, "Tails, you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tails responded, slowly getting up.  
  
Sonic pulled him up all the way. "That was a nasty hit," he said, "why don't we put aside the record beatings for later."   
  
Just as they were about to race back to Knothole, a paper fell from the sky. Sonic bent over and picked it up. "What's this?" he thought as he read it.  
  
Tails looked over Sonic's shoulder. "I must have knocked it out of the tree when I hit it," he said.  
  
"We're just a few seconds late from reporting back to Knothole," said Sonic, "Let's look at it later."  
  
Tails agreed as he revved his tails, and both sped back to Knothole.  
  
  
  
In Knothole, they sat on a rock together. Sonic pulled the paper from his shoe and started reading it.  
  
"Hmm..." he mumbled as Tails looked over his shoulder again, "When you reach Mt. Mobius, go through the rock tunnel, and make a left turn. Then take 100 steps, and make a right turn. Climb up three rocks, then take 50 steps south, until you.... By golly, Tails, it's a TREASURE MAP!"  
  
"TREASURE MAP?!??!" Tails cried.  
  
Sonic hushed him, "Quiet," he whispered, "we don't need all of Knothole hearing!"  
  
"Sorry," Tails whispered back, "but a real treasure map? Won't we be hogging all the glory ourselves if we don't tell anyone?"  
  
"The last thing I want is a committee on a map WE found!" Sonic answered, "Besides, this could be nothing more than a child's play. But where's the fun in that thought?"   
  
He leaped off the rock, "Let's do it!"  
  
Tails jumped after him, "Sure thing," he said, "but how will ask Princess Sally for permission to leave without telling her about our map?"  
  
"Play it cool, Tails," said Sonic motioning with his hand, "Follow my lead, and she'll never even notice!"  
  
He sped off towards her hut, Tails at his heels. On the way, they ran past Amy Rose. Being the number one Sonic fan she is, she ran after them. But she never came too close.  
  
Sonic skidded at Sally's door. Tails had landed by him as he knocked. Sally opened the door, and let them come in.  
  
"Hi guys," she welcomed as they entered, "What's up."  
  
"We want to know if it's ok to go out and look for tr..." Tails had began to tell her, but Sonic slapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Umm..." he stuttered, "What he means is ... could we request permission to juice to Mt. Mobius?"  
  
Sally smirked, "Permission granted," she said, "What for?"  
  
"Umm...just a personal problem," Sonic answered, "I thought I heard something weird, and I thought Tails and I could go check it out, just to see what's up."  
  
Sally nodded, "That doesn't sound too personal, but you're free to go."  
  
Sonic grabbed Tails' wrist and began accelerating, "Thanks, Sal," he said, "Gotta juice!" He ran out, and a paper seem to fly from him.  
  
Sally picked it up, "Sonic, you dropped this!" she called, but Sonic was already out of sight.  
  
Just then, there was another knock at her door. "Come in," Sally said, looking at the paper. The door opened, revealing Amy Rose.  
  
"Hi Amy," said Sally, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," said Amy, "I saw Sonic run here, and thought I'd see what he's up to."  
  
"Sorry," said Sally, "You just missed him. But he is up to something. He dropped this paper when he ran out..." she was silent for a second.  
  
"Sally?" Amy asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sally showed her the paper, "Sonic said that he and Tails had a personal problem to deal with. Well, take a look at this!"  
  
Amy took it and looked at it. "Take 50 steps south, until you reach a red X..."  
  
"Exactly!" said Sally, "Sonic and Tails went off for a TREASURE HUNT!"  
  
"Treasure?!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," said Sally, "They think they can take the gold for themselves! How dare they not involve us! Especially if I'M a princess!"  
  
"And I'M SEGA's top girl!" said Amy.   
  
Sally walked out of the hut, Amy following. "Where're you going Sally?" she asked, closing the door behind her.  
  
"WE are going to return this map to Sonic and Tails," Sally responded, "But first..."  
  
  
  
Sonic and Tails raced towards Mt. Mobius. "Sonic," Tails complained, "I thought we were going to put aside speeding records!"  
  
"At this point, Tails," sad Sonic, "I could care less how slow you're going! There's a mountain full of gold ahead of us!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed, "Onward ho!!"  
  
About five minutes later, the two reached Mt. Mobius. "Dang, that's huge!" Sonic pointed out, as Tails landed by him. "Ready, Freddy?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sure thing, partner!" Tails cried in joy, "Got the map?"  
  
Sonic dug into his shoe, then got a dumbfounded face, "Oh no.." he mumbled, "I must of dropped it at Sally's place!"  
  
Tails gasped, "If you left it there, then that must mean..."  
  
"Hi Sonic!"  
  
The two looked behind themselves to see thier bi-plane, the Tornado, with Sally and Amy in the cockpits.  
  
Sally stood up and leaped from the plane. She handed Sonic a paper, "I believe you dropped this."  
  
Sonic took it, nervously. "So um, Sal," he said, "You must know what we're up to...heh heh..."  
  
"Got that right, Sonic Hedgehog!" said Sally, "You two are going on a treasure hunt for yourselves!"  
  
"Um, well," Tails stuttered, "I guess now you want to join us?"  
  
Amy stood up and waved her hand, "Nah!" she said, "We wouldn't want to get in your way. We'll leave you alone!"  
  
Sonic secretly let out a sigh of releif.  
  
"Besides," said Sally as she pointed at Amy, who dove into her pocket in her skirt and pulled out a peice of paper, "We made a copy of our own!"  
  
Both boys' mouths hung open, "You mean..."  
  
"Yep!" Sally responded, "Amy and I are going on a treasure hunt ourselves! First one to reach the gold gets to keep more of it!"  
  
Amy jumped out of the plane. "Come on, Sally!" she said, "Let's go look for that rock tunnel!"  
  
"Right behind you, Amy!" Sally called, running with her.  
  
Sonic looked down at the map, "A rock tunnel, huh?" he said, "No problem! We'll get there before the girls can even find it on the map! Let's go!"  
  
He sped off, Tails flying after him, "Boy.." he mumbled, "First it was a dream of being rich, now's it's a race for the gold!"  
  
  
  
Sally and Amy looked around trees, and under large dirt clods.  
  
"This is hopeless, Sally," said Amy, "The map doesn't even tell us where the tunnel is! By now, the guys could've beaten us to it because they're so fast!"  
  
"Yep," said Sally, "They're fast, and speed's just about all they got. Unlike us, we have minds! Minds to tell us where to find the rock tunnel, such as over there!"  
  
She pointed to a boulder, walked over there, and started pushing. "Ugh!!" she moaned, "Help me out!"  
  
Amy ran to her, and helped her push. It took a while, but they moved the boulder out of the way, and there was a tunnel in front of them.  
  
"See what I mean?" said Sally.  
  
"Yeah," said Amy as both girls entered, "How many people with super speed could think that up?"  
  
"If you know a certain blue hedgehog," said Sally, "That's a simple question."  
  
  
  
Sonic must have circled the mountain sevreal times. There was no sign of a tunnel made of rock.  
  
"Yo Tails!" he called up to his airborn buddy, "See anything yet?"  
  
Tails flew down to Sonic and shook his head, "Nothing!"  
  
"Dang," Sonic said, "At this rate, Sal and Ames could have...YAAHH!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, he fell down a hole, covered with dirt. Tails abrubtly stopped and ran to the hole.  
  
He called down, "Sonic!! Are you alright?"  
  
Just then, he heard Sonic called back, "Yeah. Nothing hurt, but my pride. Hey Tails! Come down here! I may have found the tunnel!"  
  
Tails flew down the hole, and reached Sonic, looking around. "This has to be it, Tails," said Sonic, "It's the closest to a rock tunnel there is!" There were rocks on the wall, so it looked like a rock tunnel.   
  
Tails looked down at the map. "We should be making a left turn," he said looking around, "I guess that turn's up the road."  
  
"Good idea," said Sonic, taking Tails' wrist, "And try to hold on to the map so we don't lose it like last time!" He sped off down the tunnel.  
  
They ran until they reached a fork in the road. "Left?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded, and then both sped off.   
  
Just as they passed an openway, two figures stepped out of there. There was Sally and Amy Rose. "Ok," said Sally, "Now what the map say?"  
  
Amy looked down, "It says left turn, and take 100 steps forward." They turned left, the same way Sonic and Tails were heading, and starting walking, both counting, "1...2...3...4...5..."  
  
After awhile, they reached a spot, still counting, "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred!" They looked to their right, and there was an openway. "I guess it's this way," said Amy, as she led the way.  
  
Just then, Sonic and Tails sped at that spot. "I can't bealive you lost count, Tails!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Not my fault," said Tails, "You move WAY too fast! You should've counted your own steps!"  
  
"Ok, ok," said Sonic waving his hands into the air, "This is no time to break up! At this point, not even the girls are that close to the treasure, but if we don't take percausions, they'll be soon!"   
  
Tails looked to his right side, "If that's so, then we have no time to slow down to re-do that 100 step count thing! We'll take our chances in THIS tunnel!"  
  
He ran in. "Way ahead of ya, little buddy!" said Sonic as he dashed in. Tails, eager to keep up with Sonic, flew after him.  
  
Right here, Amy and Sally had climbed up the three rocks, as Sonic and Tails sped up there. They all met. "Well, look who it is," said Sally, "It's our opponets!"  
  
"Got that right," said Sonic, "Speed IS one way to win a match!"  
  
"But THINKING is faster!" said Sally, "How long did it take you to stop running around and actually use your head to find the rock tunnel?"   
  
"Not long, Sal, just about a minute or two when I fell down that 'ol hole."  
  
"A hole? PFT! If you'd stop being so lazy, you'd find things to be a little more challenging, such as pushing away a boulder, and getting to where you are FASTER!"  
  
"Faster? Speed got me here just as fast as that 'ol brain of yours, and speed'll get me to the jackpot WAY ahead of you, Sal 'ol gal!"  
  
"Oh really? A jackpot of *chili dogs* was your most accomplished treasure! I'll get to that treasure faster than YOU can say 'speed of light'!"  
  
"I doubt highly!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Tails and Amy just watched as the two argued. Finally, they stopped. Sonic turned to Tails. "Hey Tails," he said, "Which way is south?"  
  
Sally looked around and groaned, "Ooo if I'd only remember my compass!"  
  
"No sweat, Sal," said Sonic, "I'll let you take that way," he pointed his direction, "And I'll take that way," he pointed behind himself, "And I'm as clueless as you, no I'm no playin' jokes here."  
  
Sally gave a few thoughts, then nodded. "Alright," she said, "We'll take the high road..."  
  
"And we'll take the low road!" Tails finished, "See ya!" He flew off as Sonic sped away under him.  
  
"See ya!" Amy called, waving.  
  
Sally grabbed her hand, "Let's go," she said, running off while looking at the map, "Fifty steps. Ok, right now it's 7, now 8, 9... 10..."   
  
Meantime, "Twenty-one twenty-five twenty-seven." Sonic was counting fast for his speed.  
  
"Thanks for remembering to count, Sonic," Tails called ahead. Sonic only waved his fingers in reply. He dare not lose count.  
  
At that time, Sally was counting, "Forty-six, forty-seven..."   
  
As Sonic counted, "Forty-eight, forty-nine..."  
  
Just then, they entered the same room, both shouting, "FIFTY!!"  
  
They looked over at each other, their mouths hung wide open. Just then, Tails and Amy entered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sally asked.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here, Sal?"  
  
"I followed the map," she answered, holding it up, "Fifty steps!"  
  
"Same here," said Sonic, "I just got here doubletime with my speed. We turned at a corner!"   
  
Everyone ganced around them. Then Sonic spoke, "Last one to find the X is a rotten chili dog!!!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone scattered around the room, searching under rocks, behind rocks, and staring closely at the ground.  
  
Just then, both Sonic and Sally both grabbed for a rock shouting, "GOT IT!!" It was a rock with a red X painted on it. They looked up at each other for a long moment, then they both removed the rock from it's stool, showing, "A button?" Sonic asked.  
  
"This is the treasure?" Amy asked, as she and Tails ran up.  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Sonic and he pushed it.  
  
"Sonic, wait!" Sally cried, but it was too late.  
  
Just then, all around them, SWATbots came up from the floor, all holding guns. Then, behind the four, came up a fat figure, alongside a robotic hedgehog.  
  
The fat fiend laughed hideously, "How foolish of you 'freedom fighters' to come here, looking for treasure!"  
  
"Ro-butt-nik..." all four said.  
  
"Correct," buzzed the robot hedgehog, "And don't forget you're alltime pal, Mecha-Sonic!"  
  
"I wouldn't forget a face like yours, ledlips!" said Sonic.   
  
"SWATbots," Robotnik commanded, "Take these foolish four into custody."  
  
The SWATbots were walking in for the capture, until Sally pulled something out of her vest. She whispered to Sonic's attention, and handed him a power ring.  
  
"You're ONE in a million, Sal!" Sonic exclaimed, as he held it up. A goldish glow surrounded him, and then, he started to run all around the SWATbots, causing a tornado around them. Sally had to hold down Amy and Tails to keep them from flying up as well.  
  
Soon, the tornado stopped, and all the bots fell to the ground. Now it was just Robotnik and Mecha-Sonic.  
  
"You impecile hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled, "How could you have gotten through that plan?! It was so fool-proof!"  
  
"Is it me, or are ALL your plans fool-proof?" Sonic retorted.  
  
Mecha-Sonic then stepped forward, "Allow me, Dr. Robotnik, sir," he said, "I've been waiting for a moment like this my entire programming."  
  
Robotnik snorted, then stepped back, "Very well, Mecha-Sonic," he said, "Get rid of that dispicable hedgehog. Otherwise, I'll be getting rid of one dispicable hedgehog I see everyday." He left down the floor elevator.  
  
Sonic dove to catch him before he could escape, but Mecha held him. "No you don't," he said, "I'm getting rid of you if it's the last thing I ever do!"  
  
Sonic escaped his grip, "First, ya gotta catch me!" He sped off, Mecha at his heels.  
  
"Sonic!!" Sally cried, "This isn't the time for a race!" But Sonic was already gone.  
  
Sonic left the way Sally and Amy came in. He led Mecha down the three rocks, and made a right turn. Every now and then, he turned to Mecha and taunt, "Slo mo!!"  
  
Just as they seemed to be reaching a dead end, Mecha shouted, "This is it, hedgehog!!"  
  
"Oh?" said Sonic, "You may be right!"  
  
He then suddenly made a complete stop, as Mecha kept going, crashing into the wall into many pieces. Sonic looked over at his head, "Look on the bright side, Mecha," he said, "Now Robotnik doesn't need to break you into pieces now that you've done it already!" He sped off to the others.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Back at Knothole, the foursome were pretty disappointed that they found no treasure. But later, Tails and Amy shook it off and ran off to play.  
  
Sonic and Sally, meanwhile, sat on a rock, watching the sun set. "I gotta admit it Sonic," said Sally, "I guess speed is one way to get to things faster."  
  
"You gotcha, Sal," said Sonic, "But even I gotta say that usin' the 'ol brain can pay off!"  
  
"Oh really?" said Sally, "And when did you use your brain today?"   
  
"Well...I...um..."  
  
"Heheh. Forget it, Sonic. Save yourself the trouble. You really did do good today. And I'm sorry that we didn't find any treasure."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm sorry for trying to keep the treasure idea to myself. I should've told you about this! 'Cause you're one heck of a treasure hunter!"  
  
They both said together, "And I'm sorry...for...arguing with you." They stared into each other's eyes. Then they spoke,  
  
"Aw, no sweat Sal."  
  
"All's forgiven, Sonic."  
  
They then stared at each other again, leaned over, and...  
  
"Ahhh...Romance!!" Amy exclaimed, standing in front of them with her hands together.  
  
"Romance," said Tails, from behind, "YeeeUCK!"  
  
The two scrambled from the rock, blushing. "Er...um...heh heh, hey Tails, why don't we head on over to the kitchen for a chili dog?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Tails cried, jumping in the air.  
  
"And um, Amy," said Sally, "Let's go over to my hut. I'll let ya go on the internet on my computer."  
  
"Alright!" said Amy.  
  
Nobody ever mentioned anything about the treasure hunt again.   
  
  
The End 


End file.
